Emerging from the Shadows to Find Love
by Nickole J
Summary: Hermione caught her boyfriend in a rather interesting position with someone that wasn't her.What's she to do? PP/HG Updates are based on reviews! So please review. No flames! Thank you jessirose85 for the title!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was running to meet Ron after class. Three days this week, she was swamped with headgirl duties working with the headboy. She was determined to see her boyfriend today so that they could have a nice meal and maybe cuddle on the couch. She arrived at the common room, only finding Harry writing a letter on the desk in the corner. She practically ran over to him.

"Harry, have you seen Ron? I was thinking that tonight we might actually hang out," Hermione said really fast, eager to see her beloved.

Harry smiled, "I'm happy for you guys. Anyways, I think I saw him going to his room. Now, go get him. I'll let him cut quidditch practice today, you deserve it."

Hermione hugged her best friend, "Thank you so much Harry. I'll see you later. Thanks again." Hermione ran up the boys' staircase to the dormitories. She entered Ron's room gasping at what she saw.

"Hermione, I-I...this uhm...was an accident!" her now ex-boyfriend tried to say. He struggled to cover his naked body while his companion wrapped a blanket around herself and fled the room.

"Ronald Weasley, you are such a bastard! I ran here so that I could finally spend time with my BOYFRIEND, but instead breaking up with him. Don't ever talk to me again. You know what, screw you!" with that said, Hermione ran out of the room with tears pouring down her face. She went down the stairs and headed for the exit, when Harry and Ginny caught her at the portrait door.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight embrace, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

Harry joined the hug, "Yeah, what happened? Is Ron not there? I pretty sure I saw him go up-"

"Yeah, he was there, but he wasn't the only one. He was screwing Lavender! I found them both naked on his bed. Then he said it was an accident."

"Oh my Merlin, what did you do afterwards?" Ginny sat Hermione down on the couch.

"Screamed at him then ran. What else could I have done?" Hermione looked up at Ginny with teary eyes.

"Beat the shit out if him! He deserves it!"

"Yeah, Ron is stupid to cheat on you."

"He isn't worth it. Thanks for being here with me, but I really just want to walk around the lake by myself right now, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, but are you sure you want to be alone?"

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow. I probably won't come back to the common room; I'll just go back to my room. Night." Hermione left the common room sniffling away her tears,

"My git of a brother is going to hear something from our mum and me."

"Yeah, Ron should be smart enough to not come down here. I mean, how could he hurt Hermione like that? When I was talking to her earlier, she was so excited to see Ron. I can't believe he would do that. He's such a dick, no offense Gin, since he's your brother."

"No, I completely agree with you."

Ron hastily put on his clothes, and then ran down to the common room to find Hermione. "Harry, Gin, have you seen Hermione?"

Ginny turned to her brother, took in a deep breath, and yelled, "RONALD WEASLEY! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU CHEAT ON HERMIONE?!"

People from the dorm rooms heard yelling and quickly got out of their beds to see what was going on. They saw Ron cowering in a corner while Ginny was screaming profanities at him. Harry threw in a couple words too.

Neville asked a fellow Gryffindor, "What's got Ginny angry at Ron again?"

Dean replied, "It seems that Ron cheated on Hermione. Since Ginny and Harry are Hermione's best friends, they're yelling at Ron for being such a git."

"Poor Hermione. Where is she?"

"I don't know, but I hope she's okay. I would kill Ron if danger came to Hermione since she ran away."

"Yeah, me too."

Hermione was solemnly walking around the lake, not paying any attention to where she was going. "Why would he do this to me? I thought we were friends. I thought he cared for me. Boy was I stupid. I just can't believe he would cheat on me."

Suddenly an arm grabbed her. She looked up and saw that she was a centimeter from falling into the deep depths of the Black Lake. The arm around her spun her around so that she was facing the person that the arm belonged to.

"Watch where you're going Granger. We wouldn't want your precious body floating lifeless on the Black Lake."

"Why would you care? Why would anyone care? I'm just a dirty mudblood bookworm. No one would care if I drowned, my parents are already dead. I have no family left, it's just me. So why couldn't you just have let me drowned, Parkinson?" Hermione glared at Pansy through tear-filled eyes.

Pansy pulled Hermione away from the lake and made her sit down on a tree stump. "What the hell is your problem Granger?! You are not a 'dirty mudblood bookworm' and there are many people that care for you. Potter for one and the Weasleys. Hell, the Weasleys alone take up practically the whole Wizarding world. Especially your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. He is a lying, cheating piece of scum!"

"Oh, so this is what this whole thing is about. You finally found 'Mr. Perfect' screwing Brown. It was only a matter of time until you did. I was surprised it took you this long."

"You knew? How long?!"

"I found out about three weeks ago. Caught them going at it behind the tapestry on the fifth floor."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we're not really on speaking terms."

"So he's been cheating on me for over three weeks?" Hermione began sobbing.

Pansy surprised her by engulfing her into a hug. Hermione returned the hug and cried on Pansy's shoulder. "Granger, Weasley is a jerk. You're too good for him, he doesn't deserve you. You're an untouchable goddess that should only have the best. Weasley was definitely not the best."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing! Nothing! You were just hearing things Granger!" Pansy got off the bench and began walking to the castle.

Hermione grabbed her arm, "Parkinson, what did you say?"

"Let me go! I said nothing!"

"Fine, I'll let you go. And even if you don't want to admit saying anything, I'll still say thank you. No one has ever told me that. But I have to disagree, I don't deserve the best, I don't deserve anyone. I'll see you around Parkinson." Hermione left a stunned Pansy and headed to Hagrid's Hut.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Transfigurations class, Harry sat next to an empty seat that he saved for Hermione while Ron was all the way at the back of the class sitting alone.

'Hermione, where are you?' Harry thought.

McGonagall entered the classroom. She glanced at Hermione's open seat and began teaching the lesson.

A few minutes in, the professor asked, "How can you tell the difference between a metamorphagus and an animagus?"

Everyone turned their heads to where Hermione was supposed to be seated, but found it empty. The Slytherins did no such thing, so they laughed when Malfoy drawled out, "I'm sure Miss Know-it-all bookworm Granger knows the answer."

Pansy faked a smile, but inwardly glared at him.

McGonagall spoke, "Mr. Malfoy, don't refer to another student with such a tone. Ten points from Slytherin and Miss Granger isn't here if you were bright enough to notice."

Pansy gasped, "What? Where is she?"

Draco smirked, "Yes, where is the mudblood?"

"No discriminating words in this class Mr. Malfoy. Thirty points from Slytherin and a detention with me tonight. As for where Miss Granger is, it doesn't concern any of you. Now, does anyone know the answer?"

Pansy frowned, 'What's wrong with Granger? I just saw her yesterday. Wait, what am I doing? Why am I worrying about her? Okay, okay, I know. I'm in love with her. Where is she?'

After class, Harry went up to McGonagall. Pansy noticed and slowly packed up her books.

"Professor, where is Hermione? Is she alright?"

"Mr. Potter, I assure you, Ms. Granger is alright. She had a talk with Professor Dumbledore and myself, she said that she can no longer take this class. She wouldn't tell us why, but she stood firm on not attending this class. She asked if she could take private lessons, we agreed. So, she will be teaching herself the material, but she will come in at the end of her unit to take a test for each subject." McGonagall caught that Pansy was still in the classroom and added, "I can't further discuss this Mr. Potter, so if you wish to know more, I suggest you speak with her." She ushered Harry out and Pansy quickly followed. She followed Harry to the Headgirl room. She saw him knock on the door, but no one answered; he left and silently cursed.

She was about to leave, when the door opened and revealed a puffy faced Hermione. "Hello?"

Pansy quickly walked to the open door and gently pushed passed Hermione.

"What are you doing here Parkinson?"

"Why do you want to take private classes? Is it because of Weasley? Because if it is, I swear I will beat the shit out of him."

"How did you know that I'm taking private classes?"

"I heard McGonagall tell Potter."

"Why do you even care? We're enemies. You call me mudblood."

"I have never in my life called you that foul and degrading word! You are not a mudblood! You have more talent than all the purebloods in this school combined! Shit! Draco Malfoy is nothing compared to you! He may have the papers and money, but that is nothing when you act like an asshole! Granger, you are worth a hell of a lot more than you think you are worth! If people are too blind to see that, tell me so that I can set their mind straight!" Pansy was ready to kill somebody.

Hermione stood there shocked, "I-I didn't know that you thought that. I'm sorry, I know I put myself down all the time, but it's because that's what I believe. And you are about the only one who thinks so highly of me. I don't even know why, seeing that you hate me and all."

"Hermione, why can't you get it?! I don't hate you! I-" she grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards her. She kissed her with so much passion that Hermione had to hold on to Pansy's shoulders to keep herself up. She roughly pushed Hermione up against the wall while running her hands over her body. Hermione whimpered and dug her hands into Pansy's hair. They broke for air but Pansy began kissing her neck and jaw. "Hermione, you mean so much to me, you don't even know."

Hermione gently pushed Pansy away and spoke breathlessly, "I don't get it. Why-?"

"You are the most beautiful, kind, special person in the world. Like I said, you are an untouchable goddess and you deserve the best. Will you be mine?"

"You want me to be your girlfriend?"

Pansy nodded. "I want no one else but you."

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Pansy smiled, she led Hermione to couch. She sat down and placed Hermione in her lap. "Now, care to tell me why you have decided to take private lessons?"

"I just can't stand the people in my classes anymore. There was no reason to stay."

"But now you have a reason, I'll be there."

"Pansy, you don't have to do that for me, taint your name, just so I will stay in class."

"Hermione, don't you understand how much I care for you? A name is just a name, but you, you're special and important. Please, stay in your classes."

"Alright. Pansy, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy wasn't sitting in her usual seat next to Draco Malfoy in Transfiguration. She sat by an empty seat waiting for her beloved, Harry sat next to Neville, not knowing that Hermione was returning to class. Right before class started, Hermione slipped into the room. Harry looked at her questionably and nearly fainted when she took a seat next to Pansy. The class became deadly silent, and then McGonagall walked in.

"Welcome back Miss Granger. Now..."

A note appeared on Hermione's desk. It said, 'Hermione, you're back? Why are you sitting next to Parkinson?'

She wrote back, 'Because I'm her girlfriend.'

'What?! You and her?'

'Harry, I thought that you would understand.'

'I do, I'm just surprised. Congratulations! We need to talk after class!'

'Okay, thank you.'

"What was that about?" Pansy asked as Hermione shoved the note into a book.

"Nothing, just stay with me after class."

"Okay."

After class, Hermione, Pansy, and Harry went to an empty classroom next door.

"So you're...you know...together?"

"Yes Potter, surprising as it may be, Hermione means a lot to me. She's been in my thoughts constantly and when that jerk Weasley made her cry, I knew that I wanted to be the one she ran to for comfort. She's special and I really care for her."

Hermione smiled, "I knew snakes were soft on the inside."

"Only around you," Pansy took Hermione's hand in her own, then stared at Harry. "So do you have a problem with it?!"

Harry jumped, "N-no...j-just getting used to it."

"The boy-who-lived is scared of a girl. What a sight to behold!"

"Pansy, please be nice," Hermione scolded.

"I'll try; but I can tell you now, that I won't succeed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I tried. Thank you so much for understanding Harry."

"No, problem."

"Well, this has been a nice little chat, but now I want to go up to the head girl's room and snog my girlfriend senseless. Is that okay with you, Potter?"

"Uhm...yeah, I guess I'll see you later then Hermione."

"Okay, bye Harry." Harry exited the room and Hermione and Pansy followed. Hermione headed to her room, but Pansy grabbed her arm and led her in the opposite direction. "Pansy, where are we-"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

**Very short chapter, just a little update. Sorry, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Also, if you are reading my other story, please go to my profile and vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione shut her eyes tightly. She felt Pansy's arm on her waist and she was gently moved forward. The air was clammy and damp, but there was sweetness to it. Pansy shifted and moved in front of Hermione.

"You can open your eyes now."

She did just that and found herself in a dimly-lit room. She was in Pansy's private room; but it had Slytherin green roses arranged on the wall to write out 'Hermione', a deep aroma of apple, and a picnic set out on the bed. Pansy flicked her wand and light jazz music began to play.

"Pansy, this is amazing. When did you plan all of this?"

Pansy grinned, "I'm glad you like it. So, Miss Granger...will you go out with me?"

Hermione laughed, "I don't really have much of a choice; but, yes, I will willingly go out on a date with you." Hermione took a seat on the left side of the bed; Pansy on the right.

On their little picnic tray, there were two empty glasses, a large bottle, and two sets for dining. Pansy grabbed the bottle, "Would you like some?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Pansy, we're not supposed to have alcohol at school."

She shook her head, "It's not alcohol. Do you want some?"

"What is it?"

"If you trust me, then you will drink this no questions asked."

"And if I don't trust you?"

"Well, if you didn't trust me, then you wouldn't be here right now; alone in a Slytherin's room down in the dungeon, where no one can you hear you. But since you are here, then that must mean you do trust me and I know that you will drink it anyways. Get my logic?"

"Amazing how you weren't put into Ravenclaw."

"I know," Pansy poured the drink into Hermione's glass and her own. "Cheers."

Hermione slowly drank the liquid and soon her eyes shown brightly. "Sparkling cider? How did you know I liked this? The last time I had some was...when my parents were alive."

Pansy reached over and held Hermione's hand, "Tell me about it."

"Well, every year when I'd go home for Yule, they'd throw a party. I was the youngest there and also underage, so I was upset that everyone around me was allowed to drink and I wasn't. I got angry and marched up to my room. A few minutes later, my parents were there and asked me what's wrong. I told them and they laughed, then they brought me downstairs to the kitchen. They pulled out a bottle and poured me a glass. My father gave it to me and said, 'There you are, the best drink in the house just for my princess. This stuff is way better than what everyone in that room is drinking. What we're drinking is bitter and if you drink too much you get a bad feeling in the morning. But this stuff is sweet like you. That's why I saved it just for you.' So I drank it and loved it causing me to drop my glass, but that's a different story," Hermione sighed.

"You really miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah. They were always there for me. The day they found out that I was a witch, they were so proud. We went to Diagon Alley immediately to purchase my school things," Hermione wiped a fallen tear from her eye. "What about your parents? Are they still alive?"

"Uhm...no. They were killed in the war. You know, being a worshiper of Voldemort comes with a price."

"I know this is probably stupid to ask, but did you love them?"

"It's not stupid, that's actually a very good question. I don't know if I did. They were okay to me; they never forced me to join Voldemort or anything. They just...I don't know...we never really...hung out? They had to constantly be at his side and do his bidding. I didn't really know them, so I don't know."

"Would you want to know them, if they were alive right now?"

"Not really. Because now, I'm under the care of these great people. The ministry put me under their wing because they are squibs and can't have children. They're super nice and I really like them. I told them about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they actually found out. I guess one night I was dreaming about you, so the next morning they asked me who Hermione was."

Hermione laughed, "Wow. So, you kind of liked me for a while then, huh?"

Pansy nodded and blushed, "Yeah. Anyways, let's get back to our date. Just think of the food you want and it'll appear on your plate."

"Okay." A few seconds later pasta appeared on Hermione's plate as well as Pansy's. "Did we just think alike?"

"Yes...I'm kidding, no, I just asked for whatever you were eating. Shall we?"

Hermione smiled and dug into her food. "So Miss Parkinson, do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, but I'm not very good."

"I'll have to see that one day."

"Mmm...not gonna happen. How about you?"

"Yes, I learned when I was eleven. I love cooking, in a way; it's like brewing a potion. I also love the many recipe books you can read. My best dish is filet mignon with grilled prawns; for desert some tiramisu cheesecake."

"Now I have to see that."

"The day I cook for you, is the day after you cook for me."

"Sly girl, how weren't you put into Slytherin?"

"Well, the fact that I'm a muggle-born might play a factor in that."

"True...very true. But then again there's also the fact that you're brilliant, kind and courageous. That just doesn't fit well in Slytherin. Well, this pasta is delicious, good choice. What is it?"

"Uhm...it's shrimp and angel hair pasta. It was my dad's specialty dish and the only pasta that I can't seem to get right. One day I will, I'll just have to keep trying."

"Hermione, what do you want to be when we get out of Hogwarts?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a ministry worker, auror, or a professor here. Why do you ask?"

"Because you love cooking and knowing you, you're probably really good at it. So why don't you want to be a chef?"

"Well, my parents owned this amazing restaurant. My mother was mainly the manager and my father the head chef. I'd always go there after school when I was young. My favorite place was of course the kitchen with my father. When we were there together, I wanted to become a chef. When they died, I let go of that dream; for it would probably give me nightmares. I'm sorry; I'm just a mood killer with my stories. Let's just finish eating."

"Hermione, nothing should stop you from being what you want to be. I didn't know your parents, but I know that they love you and would want you to do whatever you want to do. Alright?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it. Thanks Pansy. So what do you want to be?"

"Uhm...actually, I want to be a journalist."

"Really? How did you come up with that?"

"Well, I always like getting the scoop on people before everyone else does. I also found that I am pretty persuasive. I'm a fairly good writer and sometimes I can tweak a story a little to make it more interesting. Oh, and I'm sneaky."

"That's horrible," Hermione shook her head, "You might be as bad as Rita Skeeter."

"That's the plan," Pansy smirked. "This is where being a Slytherin comes into place."

"Well...as long as you don't write anything nasty about me, then maybe I'll allow it."

"Oh, the nastiest stuff will be saved for you Miss Granger."

Hermione glared at Pansy, but Pansy just leaned over and kissed her.

"It'll be about how prim and proper Hermione Granger was found snogging the deceptive and cunning Pansy Parkinson while taking her lunch break. I can see it now; the Wizarding World will be in ruins. Azkaban will freeze over!"

"Oh really, well, then to stop that from happening, maybe prim and proper Hermione Granger shouldn't snog the deceptive and cunning Pansy Parkinson."

Pansy's face fell, "Damn it Granger, you're too smart for me. I will never win with you, huh?"

"Just figuring that out now? I guess, Miss Parkinson, you're not as persuasive as you thought you were."

"Hmm...we'll see about that, Miss Granger," Pansy grinned then went back to eating.

**Just a little update to get this story going. I'll write a new chapter as soon as possible. Review please.**


End file.
